Piangere
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Dan perasaan cinta itu muncul kembali ke permukaan mengikis keraguan untuk melupakan perasaanmu padanya./Ficlet/Semi-Canon/RnR?/


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **Drabble, **Semi-Canon,** Random, **OOC**.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy <strong>Yourself**!**

.

**Piangere**

(Cry)

* * *

><p>Terlalu sulit untuk melangkah maju dan melupakannya. Mungkin hal ini akan lebih mudah jika sang angin mau berbaik hati mengembuskan rasa cintamu pada lelaki itu. Tapi nyatanya sang angin pun enggan membantumu. Membantu menghilangkan perasaan itu.<p>

Mungkinkah karena perasaanmu sudah terpancung begitu kencang sehingga sulit dilepaskan? Ataukah hatimu yang enggan untuk maju? Mungkin, mungkin saja seperti itu. Tapi perasaan ini begitu menyiksamu. Mungkin karena kau begitu pesimis. Karena mungkin kau rasa, ia tak akan pernah membalas perasaanmu. Atau kau memang sudah berputus asa?

Kini, saat melihat keadaan lelaki itu yang terduduk memandang keluar jendela kamar dengan pandangan kosong membuat pertahananmu goyah. Kau kira, kau cukup tegar untuk menghadapi saat-saat seperti ini. Nyatanya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kau tak setegar yang kau kira. Lelaki itu terlihat kurus di matamu dan binar cahaya pada sepasang manik hitam kelam yang dahulu—walaupun sedikit—masih memantulkan sinar ke-antusiasme-annya pada cahaya warna-warni dunia kini redup. Yang sama hanya wajahnya yang tetap tanpa menampilkan ekspresi pada apapun, menyembunyikan ketidakbahagiaannya yang mendalam.

Dengan menarik napas lamat-lamat, kau mencoba menguatkan hatimu dan beranjak berjalan menuju tempat dimana lelaki itu terduduk.

"Uchiha-_san_..."

Lelaki itu masih tetap pada posisinya. Tak menghiraukan panggilanmu. Dan seakan tak mau ambil pusing, kau pun tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Kau mulai bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. Memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya yang semakin hari semakin membaik walau grafik perkembangannya tak terlalu cepat. Seperti biasa, kau memeriksa denyut nadinya, mencatat hal-hal yang sekiranya perlu kau catat. Dan mengalirkan _chakra_ berwarna hijau pada beberapa bagian tubuh yang masih terlihat lebam-lebam.

Seraya menahan hatimu yang berdenyut nyeri, kau tetap melakukan pekerjaanmu sebagai _medic-nin_ dengan profesional.

Dan, gerakanmu terhenti saat tiba-tiba Uchiha Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan, "Terima kasih," tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Kau terdiam kaku. Entah mengapa kata-kata itu membuat hatimu semakin merasakan frekuensi denyutan nyeri yang mematikanmu.

"Apakah aku dapat melihat lagi?" tanyanya dengan suara datar seperti biasanya. Suara yang khas di pendengaranmu. Kau mencoba menahan riak air mata di kantung matamu.

Kau terlihat ragu untuk menjawab, bahkan jawaban yang ingin kau utarakan serasa menyangkut di kerongkonganmu. "Aku tak tahu. Mungkin—tidak." Dan kau tahu, ia kini harus hancur untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatapmu dengan pandangan kosong, kau tahu dan betapa kau merasakan bahwa dalam pandangan mata hitam kelam yang redup itu begitu haus. Begitu kehausan akan perlunya sebuah dukungan yang besar untuk mencari kekuatan dan penyokong hidup di awal kehidupannya yang baru. Dan perasaan cinta itu muncul kembali ke permukaan, mengikis keraguan untuk melupakan perasaanmu padanya. Kau ingin menjadi penyokong bagi hidupnya yang gelap. Kau ingin menjadi cahayanya. Kau ingin perlahan-lahan menghiasi warna hidupnya yang kelam dengan warna-warni kebahagiaan. Kau ingin menjadi matanya untuk melihat kebaikan dan kehangatan dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Aku... aku akan menemanimu seben—"

"Dapatkah kau menemaniku dalam waktu yang lama?" potongnya.

"Ya." Kau mengucapkannya dengan suara yang bergetar. Lalu, kau menggenggam tangannya, "Dan, jika kau ingin menangis. Menangislah, Sasuke."

Dan ia membalas genggamanmu dengan bersamaan turunnya bulir-bulir air mata yang pertama kali ia perlihatkan padamu.

"Kuharap kau tak ikut menangis, Sakura." Dan masih dalam keadaan menangis, ia tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya padamu.

* * *

><p><strong>Finire<strong>

* * *

><p>AN : Aaaa... Entahlah. Tiba-tiba jemari saya mengetik seperti ini. Ini memang random, jadi jangan heran kalau aneh. Settingnya Sasuke udah kembali ke Konoha dan dia buta. *ojigi*

Ehm... **Feedback?**

* * *

><p>Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca. ^^<p> 


End file.
